The Potter Twins
by PhoenixLover225
Summary: James and Lily arwe alive but captured. Harry and his sister, Orchid, must complete the challenges that Voldemort and and other people throw at them and free thier parents. Follows the series.


_**Hi. First story ever! I hope you like it. **_

James Potter felt like the luckiest man on the planet. He had completed and somehow not gotten expelled from Hogwarts, managed to win Lily Evans' heart, and marry her. Yeah, he thought. This is the best life that ever lived. He was only 21 but pish, it didn't matter to him. He never thought that this life could be better. He lived in Godric's Hallow after he heard from Dumbledore himself that he and his new wife were in danger.

He walked down his stairs, no, Lily and his stairs to find his beautiful red head nursing on some tea and reading the local newspaper. Huh, he thought, that's funny. She always has coffee in the morning, otherwise, she is a total beast. As he watched her, her head turned to meet his hazel eyes with her emerald green eyes.

"Hi, James. How are you today?" That made him wary. She only said that when she had her coffee. By now, she would have been running up to her husband, pulling out her wand and screaming like a banshee about not getting her coffee. He was about to reply, when his best mate and his other friends walked through the door.

"Lily-love! I missed you screaming at him like a banshee, didn't I?"James' old friend and best mate, Sirius Black, laughed out loud. The black-haired and grey-eyed marauder looked at the scuffled black-haired lead marauder with a mischievous glint in his eye. James ran at him and tackled him, laughing all the while. Sirius tackled back, but not before Lily's tinkling laugh interrupted their play-fight.

"Padfoot, get a grip on yourself." as the sandy-haired, blue-eyed marauder, Remus Lupin, gripped his friend's hair and pulled, making Sirius squeal to make "Moony" let go of his gorgeous locks. Their final friend, Peter Pettigrew, silently made his way to Lily. His shy nature often made the poor boy over-shadowed. Even as timid as he, a blind man could feel something was wrong. However, the marauders were deaf, blind men.

"Hi ya, Lily." Peter whispered. When Lily became James' girlfriend, Lily made sure that Peter wasn't left out. Peter and Lily could be the best of friends.

"Hi, Peter. Oh! I found something incredibly amazing today. I haven't even told James."

"Really?" the marauders overheard their conversation and spoke at the same time as Peter.

"James, we need to talk." Lily suddenly looked shy as she led James into their living room. James, ever so loyal, followed Lily.

"Anyone wonder what in -" They heard a squeal from James in the living room and following that, Lily laughing, probably from her husband's expression. James and Lily came back into the room with great big smiles. James squealing so much like a girl that the others immediately burst into laughter.

"W-What's the big news?" Sirius struggled to say.

"I'm gonna be a father!" the effect was instant. They were silent, then squealed loudly like little girls.

"I call godfather!" Sirius Black called.

* * *

_3 months later_

"Come on, Lily!"James urged in a child-like manner. Lily shook her head. She was 3 months and 3 weeks along, but her baby bump had begun to appear a month ago. James thought that they would have a son. He wanted to name it Harry James Potter. Lily thought that it was a girl. James then said Orchid Lily Potter, because Lily always reminded him of orchids. Today was checkup day. Lily was due in August. They wanted to know the child's gender.

Sr. Mungo's was happy to hear that James Potter would have a child. His mother was the lead healer in the maternity ward. One healer took Lily to a spot in a ward with other pregnant women. One of them was her old friend Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank Longbottom. They squealed at the fact that their kids were due at about the same time. Then Lily was called.

"Hello, Lily. How are you today?"

"Great."

"When did your baby bump occur?" the healer then asked, noticing her growing baby bump.

"About a month ago. Why?"

"I see. Well, let's see if I was right." She waved her wand, and the machine next to Lily began to "search" for her baby. Lily and James watched as they saw one baby. It was obvious that it was a boy.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Wait just a sec." the healer had the machine "search" some more before they found another little surprise. Another baby showed on the monitor. A girl this time.

"We're having twins?" James asked, thunderstruck.

"I'm pretty sure I'm having these twins, but yeah." Lily grinned. They couldn't wait to tell their friends.

* * *

_5 months later, On July 31_

Lily groaned that morning and clutched her stomach. Her son and daughter were much rowdier than usual today. James woke up and hugged his pregnant wife to him, feeling every kick his son and daughter gave their mother. Lily then felt water begin to trickle from her abdomen.

"James! Get me to St. Mungo's! Now!"as Lily experienced her first contraction. James, picking up her distress, Apparated there in a flash and a crack. Lily was taken to a ward and lost from James' sight as his friends ran to him.

Scream after scream was heard from Lily's ward until James couldn't take it. He was about to move away when a healer walked in, holding a blue bundle.

"Your son, Mr. Potter." placing the baby gently in James' arms before running back to attend Lily. James looked at his son and his heart melted. Harry James Potter looked exactly like himself. A tuff of jet-black hair peeked underneath the blue blanket. Harry squinted up to his father, ocean blue eyes with a hint of hazel. To James, he was looking at himself. The others peeked over his shoulder and was shocked by the similarity to James.

"Whatcha gonna name him?" Sirius, with eyes shining, asked James while looking at Harry. Before James could reply, the healer announced that his daughter was born. Peter scurried to Lily's side and looked down at her daughter. Like her son, her daughter was an exact replica of Lily. Orchid, too, had a tuff of black hair with the tiniest hints of red. She opened her sky blue eyes that were dotted gently with emerald. Sirius, being the idiot that he is, once again asked for their names. Lily and James didn't mind though.

"My son is Harry James Potter and my daughter in Orchid Lily Potter. Sirius is the godfather for Harry and Orchid, Alice is the godmother." He looked back at his twins, thinking that nothing could be better than this.

* * *

_October 31, a year later_

Lily looked at Harry and Orchid playing with James. They laughed as James let colored smoke out of his wand tip. Harry looked exactly like James with his messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes. Orchid had Lily's red hair and emerald eyes. As if on cue, Orchid looked at her mother and gave her a toothless smile. Lily grinned as she felt cold and scared. She heard a creak and screamed. James paled. The children drew closer to their parents.

"Lils, he's here. Get Harry and Orchid out of here."

"No! I want to be with you!"

Then, _he_ walked in. Voldemort looked at the children, their parents, and laughed. Then he shouted a spell, pulling out 2 glass balls.

_"Abra Kadabra!"_ James and Lily felt their souls leave their bodies and enter the orbs. James suddenly felt what Harry was feeling. At the same time, Lily felt Orchid's fear as she and James were thrown in the air. They were about to hit the ground when their children's magic kicked in and made their trapped parents hover to them. A root circled each parent and made them into necklaces that the kids could keep with them. Voldemort screamed in fury. The bodies were taken, but not their souls. At least, Voldemort could punish them. He pointed his wand at the children and said an unforgivable curse.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort watched as the cursed soared to the twins, and watched it bounce back into his body. He disappeared, but both Harry and Orchid both got a scar on their forehead, Harry, a lightning bolt. Orchid, a fire outline. Lily reached from inside her orb to her daughter as James did the same to Harry. Just then, their door burst open. Sirius dashed in, and tripped over their bodies. He got up, looked at what he had tripped over, and paled. He fell and crawled to James' body, then Lily's.

"Harry. Orchid." Sirius called. Orchid wailed. Sirius dashed over and he picked up both of them. He noticed us and rubbed his eyes.

"Sirius! Boy, am I glad to see you!" James yelled to Sirius. Sirius covered his ears, then grinned at James.

"You look exactly like Harry!" they look down at our clothes and realized that they did. Lily was dressed in Orchid's pink-striped dress and James in Harry's cotton shirt and shorts. Just then, Dumbledore and Hagrid walked in. Sirius begged to keep Harry and Orchid, but Dumbledore won and took us to Tuney and her husband, Vernon. Oh, how Lily and James hoped that Harry and Orchid would be alright.


End file.
